


This is Halloween ~ vld au

by innocent_tree



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: Keith has his halloween costume already. Lance is just confused. They are both clueless gays.





	This is Halloween ~ vld au

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT UPLOSDED SINCE LIKE THE BEGINNING OF AUGUST SO TAKE THIS. THERE ARE MORE HALLOWEEN AU'S TO COME I PROMISE.

“Hey Lance! What are you gonna be for Halloween?” Keith asked

“Um… you realize it's the beginning of October right?” Lance replied

“I already have my costume so…” Keith said

“lol why do you have a costume already??” Lance asked, and yes, he did say ‘lol’.

“Halloween is the best holiday and no one can convince me otherwise!!” Keith replied

“Give me some reasons…” Lance said

“1. You get to dress up in costume, you can literally dress up howeVER yOu wANT. 2. You get candy, and I know you love sugar sO. 3. Halloween songs. 4. Halloween Movies. 5. I'm gonna dress up as a fucking rainbow.” Keith replied

“The second one is true… but what…” Lance was confused

“Halloween Movies? Halloween movies are the beSTTTTTTTTTT.” Keith replied

“nO,, but yeah, bUT nO. yoU aRE goNNa dreSS uP aS a rAiNBOW?!??!!??!?!!?” Lance screeched

“Um… yeah?” Keith was confused “Is there something wrong with that?” 

“ummmmmmmmmmmmmm,, there's nothing wrong with that. it's just…” 

“juST whAT??” 

“Okay, I don't know what your sexuality is, buT everyone will think your gay or part of the lgbtq+ community.” Lance replied

“sURPRisE!!11!!1!1!!!1!1!!11!!1!!” Keith said

“lol whaT.” 

“im fucking gay you clueless little bitch.” Keith replied

“oh wow,, uM oKaY” Lance said


End file.
